Trust Me
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: Ciel has been rescued from his torture and brought to the hospital where he will be treated by Dr. Sebastian Michaelis. But the child is terrified and afraid to trust anyone; can Sebastian change that?
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a few fics using the idea of Ciel being in hospital and Sebby being his doctor so I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon and write one too :-D I'll post the titles of my favourite ones with the next chapter.**

 **This story talks about violence more than my others but if you're in this fandom, I'm assuming you're okay with that.**

 **You should be expecting shameless fluff if you've read my other stories and fear not, fluff is exactly what you shall get. There's a bit of a plot to this one. I had some more complex ideas to do with Ciel not remembering who he is and stuff like that but I decided to not go with that idea (although I may use it in something else, who knows?) and so this story is pretty much just about Ciel learning to trust people again after his experience and his doctor Sebastian helps with that ;)**

 **In this fic, Sebastian isn't a demon and Ciel didn't make a contract with him.**

 **I can't remember if it was Ciel's 9th or 10th birthday that he got kidnapped (terrible of me, I know) so I've written that he's 9.**

 **In this chapter it may seem like there can't be anything left to write since Ciel seems to immediately bond with Sebastian but trust me, there'll more to it.**

 **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any characters mentioned in this story.**

Dr Sebastian Michaelis yawned and stretched; checking his schedule, he remembered that one more patient was due to be admitted today, then he could rest. He had to be on the premises day and night during the week, but he worked from home at weekends.

He picked up the file he had been given on the new patient and skimmed through it.

Name: Ciel Phantomhive

Age: 9

 _Ciel was found, along with several other children, captured and being violently tortured by a mysterious cult. Police believe they have all been arrested and all the children are alive and have been sent to hospitals close to their homes._

 _Ciel is suffering from temporary blindness and various other injuries, including severe loss of use of his legs._

Sebastian felt sick as he read the information. It was horrifying to think that anyone would torture children in that way; being a doctor, he was used to seeing severe injuries, but he wasn't used to anything this bad happening to a nine year old.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his dark thoughts and his trusted friend, Dr Cornwallis, entered the room.

"Ah, good evening, Robert," said Sebastian.

Dr Cornwallis looked grave. "Your new patient has arrived, Sebastian."

Sebastian rose to go and see him, but Dr Cornwallis ushered him to sit back down. "Before you go, I just want to warn you that he's a bit…difficult."

Sebastian's worry for the child increased. "Difficult? How?"

"He's extremely traumatised, obviously. He won't speak to any of us and he's just frankly terrified of everything."

Anger and pity rose within Sebastian. "I'll see him," he said, getting to his feet.

"Ciel?" said Sebastian calmly, knocking gently on the door.

No one answered, so the doctor open the door and entered the room.

A small, thin child was lying on his side on the bed. He had fluffy dark blue hair and skin as white as snow; he also had a thick bandage wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. Both of his legs were also wrapped in bandages. He was wearing a white hospital gown.

Sebastian slowly approached the child; he looked so tiny and innocent that it was impossible to imagine anyone harming him.

The boy was breathing deeply; whether he was asleep or not was impossible to tell. He clearly couldn't see a thing.

"Ciel," said Sebastian gently.

The boy sat bolt upright.

Sebastian reached out and hesitantly patted Ciel's back. Ciel whimpered and stiffened before flinching away.

"Ciel, you aren't in any danger," reassured Sebastian. "You are far, far away from the people who hurt you and they are locked up. You're in a hospital and I'm a doctor and I'm going to look after you. You'll be okay."

Ciel relaxed slightly and held out his hand. Sebastian was unsure of what the child wanted.

He realised when Ciel didn't waver, moving his hand around as if trying to work out where Sebastian was. The doctor took his small hand in his and just sat there holding it, occasionally giving it a gentle squeeze to assure Ciel that he was still there.

After a few minutes, Ciel opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Sebastian frowned.

"Can you speak?" he urged.

Ciel nodded slowly. "I don't like not seeing…"

"I know, I know," murmured Sebastian comfortingly. "Your eyes will recover eventually, Ciel."

"How long will it take?" whispered Ciel.

"Maybe a few months," whispered back Sebastian.

"Do I have to stay here?"

"For a while, yes."

"My legs feel funny."

"Do they hurt?"

"Not really."

"Can you walk on them?"

"I don't know…"

"Can you try for me?"

Ciel slid slowly off the bed and stood on his two shaking legs. He took one step forward but crumbled immediately and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Sebastian grabbing him and lifting him back onto the bed.

"You may not be able to walk for a little while, but there is no permanent damage to your body," said Sebastian. "Now, it's getting late and you should be going to sleep."

Ciel nodded sadly. "At home I had a teddy….and pyjamas."

"I'll see what I can get you at the weekend," promised Sebastian. "Here, let me tuck you in."

He gently swept Ciel off the bed and held him in one arm while he pulled the sheets back. He then placed the child in the bed and tucked the blankets in around him.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel nodded.

"I'll be in the building all night and so will several other doctors and nurses, so you can call for help if you need it," said Sebastian. "I just realised I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dr Michaelis."

"Thank you Dr Mac…Dr Mical…"

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's adorable attempts to say his name. "Just call me Sebastian," he said. "I'm leaving the room now and the light will go off, all right?"

"Doesn't matter, I can't see it anyway," mumbled Ciel.

"Goodnight," said Sebastian, not hearing what the boy said since he was standing by the door.

"Goodnight," said Ciel tiredly, laying his head on the pillow and closing his sightless eyes behind his bandages.


	2. Ciel's Nightmare- Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :-D**

 **Kirah14: I'm so glad you like it and that makes me happy ^-^**

 **MassiveMilkshakeNerd (love your name, haha): I know :-( and yeah, I feel so bad for Ciel too...I just want to hug him but he wouldn't like that it...DAMMIT I JUST WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY...anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you like it. Yes, fluff is what I do best ;-)(I really need to stop winking lmao)**

 **TheLionfart: I hope so! :-) you're very welcome ^^**

 **rynndella: Thank you so much :)**

 **promocat: I know...but his experiences shaped him to be the person that he is, and remember that he chose to make the contract. Revenge is what he wants. He's going to make something of his existence rather than be miserable. Also, keep in mind that is just fanfiction, nothing in my story ever really happened to Ciel. Thanks for reviewing :-D**

 **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any characters in this story.**

It was a fairly quiet night in the hospital. Sebastian had just finished one of his routine checks on the patients in his building; he checked on them each hour. He was walking back to his office, which was close to Ciel's room, when he heard the sound of muffled sobbing.

He opened the door immediately; he found Ciel cowering under his blanket. Lifting the blanket, he saw that Ciel was gasping and sobbing, tears dribbling down his cheeks and into his mouth. His bandages were soaked.

The child let out a scream and struggled as if he was being held down, and Sebastian realised that he was having a nightmare. He grabbed Ciel's hands and held them firmly. "Ciel! Wake up, child!"

Ciel hit out blindly, catching Sebastian on the shoulder. He didn't hurt the doctor, who was immensely tall and strong.

Sebastian knelt down next to the bed and reassuringly rubbed Ciel's back with one hand, waiting until the child had calmed down. Ciel's breathing eventually evened out and he stopped crying, merely sniffling.

Unexpectedly, he harshly flinched away from Sebastian, backing up against the world. "Get away from me," he whimpered.

"But…it's me, Sebastian," said Sebastian, bewildered.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" shrieked Ciel.

"At least let me change your bandages," pleaded Sebastian. "They're wet."

"Okay," sniffled Ciel. "But then, get out. I don't want anyone near me."

Distressed at the child's sudden attitude, Sebastian set to work taking off the bandages. Earlier, Ciel had been nothing like this; perhaps it was just because he was scared.

As Sebastian removed the loosened bandages, he realised that Ciel had most beautiful eyes; he had never seen eyes so startlingly, deeply blue. What a shame that they were blind, and had to be covered with a bandage.

He silently replaced the bandage and stood up. "Will you be all right on your own?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, now get out," growled Ciel.

With that, Sebastian left the room.

 _Page break_

"I don't know what got into him, Robert. He obviously had a nightmare, but for it to make him turn on me like that…" Sebastian groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"He's still traumatised," reminded Dr. Cornwallis.

"He was so trusting before, though…"

"It will take time," said Dr. Cornwallis, gently. "The child's recovery will be a long process. This isn't just about treating his eyes and legs, which will also take a while, of course. His body and mind need rest and he needs to recover from what he's experienced. You need to help him with that, Sebastian."

"I'll try," promised Sebastian. "I really do want him to recover. He's a sweet child."

"I see you've become quite attached to him, already," chuckled Dr. Cornwallis.

"You should have heard him before!" said Sebastian. "He kept trying to say my name, but it was tripping him up. It was honestly just adorable."

"He wasn't adorable when he was arrived. He was kicking and screaming for England."

"He's traumatised," protested Sebastian.

"Well, you keep working with him for the next few weeks. He'll need regular X-rays and injections if he's going to recover. Build that trust with him. I'll come and see him at the end of the month."

"Why not earlier?"

"I'm not his doctor. I have my own patients to see to."

The older man got to his feet and left the room, leaving Sebastian to his own thoughts.


	3. Walking- Chapter 2

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of these characters.**

The next day, which was Friday, Sebastian didn't need to see Ciel as the nurses would bring him meals and check up on him. However, Sebastian wanted to make sure he was all right after last night.

He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," mumbled Ciel; Sebastian's ears just caught it.

The doctor opened the door and poked his head round it. "Ciel?" he said. "It's me, Sebastian."

"Oh," murmured Ciel. The child was sitting cross-legged on his bed, fidgeting with the white blanket.

Sebastian approached him and leaned down; even though Ciel couldn't see, it still felt better to be at his eye level. "Are you all right?"

Ciel burst into tears.

Astonished, Sebastian acted on instinct and sat down on the bed, lifting the crying child and placing him in his lap, hugging him reassuringly.

"Shhh, it's okay," whispered Sebastian, squeezing Ciel's hand.

"I'm s-sorry," sobbed Ciel.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I hit you and told you to go away." Ciel cried harder.

"That's all right," said Sebastian, rocking the child gently. This seemed to comfort him, as within a few minutes his crying was reduced to sniffles.

Sebastian reached over and took a tissue from the box beside Ciel's bed. He wiped Ciel's wet cheeks, which were adorably pink from crying so much. He removed the boy's bandage and wiped his eyes, being extremely gentle.

"Sebastian, can I leave the bandage off?" asked Ciel.

"I suppose so, your eyes are in no danger here," said Sebastian. "You'll have to wear one again once your treatment starts, again."

Ciel nodded, and blinked. The skin around his eyes was much white than the skin on his face, which gave him a cute panda like look. His eyes were startlingly blue in his face.

Sebastian had an idea. "Do you think you could walk with crutches?"

"I…maybe…"

"I'll be right back." Sebastian hurried to the storage room where crutches and things like that were kept and selected a pair that looked short enough for Ciel. He went back to the boy's room and placed the crutches in his hands, then helped him to his feet.

Ciel stood still for a few moments, then took a few steps forward. He didn't fall over, even when he walked to the other side of the room. He almost walked into a chair, but Sebastian quickly kicked it out of the way.

"I love it!" said Ciel happily. "Can I walk around the hospital?"

"Well…I suppose a walk would do you good. Come on."

"I can't see, though," said Ciel, crestfallen.

"It's all right, I'll be right next to you. I'll look after you."

Ciel nodded. Sebastian placed a hand on his back and steered him towards the door. A long, empty corridor was outside so once he was in the right direction, Ciel could walk for a good five minutes.

They did a circuit of the hospital, attracting amused looks from other doctors and patients. Ciel looked adorable, with his tousled hair and blue eyes.

However, after a while Ciel grew tired. Sebastian noticed that he had broke out in a cold sweat, and was gripping the crutches tightly, his entire weight now supported by them. He leaned on them so heavily that his knuckles were white.

Sebastian stopped him. "Are you all right?"

Ciel shook his head, struggling to breathe. Sebastian picked him up, crutches and all, and carried him back to the room. He was astonished at how light the child was; although he should have expected it, he was so short and thin.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you walk that far," said Sebastian guiltily, as he lifted Ciel onto his bed.

Ciel smiled at him. "It's all right."

Sebastian realised that it was the first time he had actually seen Ciel smile; it was probably the first time the child had smiled for a while.

Sebastian glanced at his watch. "I'm afraid I'll have to go now," he said. "And I don't work in the hospital on weekends, so I won't be back for two days."

Ciel pouted. "Who's going to take care of me, then?"

Sebastian couldn't resist smiling at the child's innocence. "There are other doctors, and nurses." He ruffled Ciel's hair. "You'll be fine. Tell you what, I'll buy you your own pyjamas, and a teddy and bring them to you on Monday."

Ciel beamed, and Sebastian laughed and tucked him in, as it was getting late. "Goodnight, Ciel."

"Night, Dr. Mic…Michaelas," Ciel murmured, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4- X-Ray

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of these characters.**

True to his word, Sebastian picked up a few things for Ciel on his usual shopping trip on Saturday. He bought a soft brown teddy, a fuzzy yellow blanket for his bed, two sets of pyjamas which would be more comfortable than the hospital gown (most children had their own pyjamas, but Ciel of course had lost everything in the fire) a cheap toy harmonica (obviously Ciel couldn't see the holes, but he thought the child might enjoy blowing through it and hearing the different sounds he could make), a record player with some children's songs and a few books that he or the nurses could read to Ciel. He also bought a pair of shoes, as Ciel didn't have any footwear of his own. They were slip on shoes, so Ciel wouldn't have to feel for any awkward straps. He had no idea what size the child's feet were, but he bought one size smaller than the average nine year old as Ciel was rather short for his age.

 _Page break_

Sebastian returned to the hospital on Monday morning. He checked on Ciel first, but the boy was asleep. So he greeted his other patients then went to his office; reading his notes for the day, his heart sank when he remembered that Ciel had his first X-ray that day, at 12:00 pm. He couldn't imagine the child coping with it very well.

To cheer him up, Sebastian visited him shortly before twelve. Ciel sat up the second he walked into the room. "Sebastian!" he said, happily.

"How did you know it was me?" asked the doctor in surprise.

Ciel shrugged. "I know how everyone walks. When I lost my eyesight, my other senses improved."

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "Well, I've bought you some presents."

Ciel beamed as Sebastian sat down in the chair next to the bed and pulled the teddy out of his bag, placing it in his hands.

"I love it!" exclaimed Ciel, cuddling the bear. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded in approval. "You said that very nicely. What are you going to call him?"

"Vincent," said Ciel. "It was my daddy's name," he explained.

Sebastian nodded and took the blanket out of the bag. Ciel felt it with his hands and said he loved it.

"I've got some pyjamas, too," said Sebastian. "They'll be more comfortable than the hospital gown. Oh, and some shoes." Ciel reached out his hands and Sebastian handed him the shoes; Ciel felt them, nodded in approval as he noticed there were no straps.

"I got some books that I or a nurse can read to you, if you wish. Oh, and I got you this," laughed Sebastian, passing Ciel the harmonica.

"What is it?" asked the child curiously, running his fingers over the holes.

"It's a harmonica," explained Sebastian, gently pushing Ciel's hands upwards so he was holding the instrument to his mouth. "Try blowing into it."

Ciel took a deep breath and gave a big blow. A loud sound erupted through the room, startling Sebastian and Ciel, who dropped the harmonica on the floor.

"Maybe try blowing a little more gently," laughed Sebastian, picking it up and placing it on the table. He checked his watch. "Now, you are aware that you have an X-ray in five minutes, aren't you?"

"Mm," mumbled Ciel, fiddling with his yellow blanket.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do it."

"Do you know what an X-ray does?"

"Not really…"

"It lets the doctor see inside you, so he can know what's wrong with you."

Ciel looked at Sebastian like he was stupid, his blue eyes widened. "I know what's wrong with me, my eyes and legs don't work. So I don't need an X-ray."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, we know your eyes and legs don't work, but we don't why. And if we know why, we can make them work again. Does that sound good?"

Ciel nodded hesitantly. "I want them to work…"

"Well then, do you want to come with me and get your X-ray?"

"Okay," replied Ciel.

"You stay here and I'll go and see if they're ready for you and I'll take you down, all right? I'll be in the room when they do the X-ray but I'll be behind a screen behind I'm one of the doctors looking at the pictures."

The X-ray department said they were ready for Ciel to come down so Sebastian took a wheelchair to Ciel's room. The child wasn't too happy about having to travel in it, but he allowed Sebastian to lift him into the chair and push it to the X-ray room.

"Right, we need him on the bed because it's his legs we're looking at today," said John, the man who worked the X-ray. "I don't think he's big enough to get on by himself, so help him, someone."

Sebastian lifted Ciel out of the chair and onto the bed. "Just lie still and don't move unless John tells you to," he told the child. "I'm not leaving the room."

Ciel nodded. He looked terrified.

John prepared the camera. "Right, here we go."

Ciel was told to change position a couple of times. He heard the clicking of the camera and smelt the strange smell of the sheets and he didn't like it. He actually began to cry silently about halfway through, but John couldn't see or hear it from where he was.

When it was finished, Sebastian came to take Ciel back. "Well done, you were very good," he praised, but frowned when he saw Ciel's wet cheeks and red eyes. "Ciel? What's the matter?"

The bewildered child didn't answer. With no idea where the doctor was, Ciel sat up, looking vacantly in Sebastian's direction.

Worried, Sebastian lifted Ciel off the bed and held him in his arms. "It's okay, it's over now." He wiped the child's tears away with his thumb.

Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest and sniffled, his arms wrapping tightly around the man's neck. He had felt lonely and scared and confused when the X-ray was being done, but he felt safe now. He protest when Sebastian tried to pry him off to put him back in the chair, clinging onto him tighter. He didn't want to leave Sebastian's arms.

"Looks like you're carrying him back to his room," grinned John.

"He's traumatised," said Sebastian defensively.

Ciel didn't look up as Sebastian walked, pressing himself closer whenever he heard a sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I specifically chose a book that would have been written in the time of Kuroshitsuji then I realised that it's pointless since I already wrote about a computer...*facepalm* oh well, grab your popcorn, sit back and relax, pretend that computers were around in the nineteenth century and enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji lmao**

 **~princess**

Sebastian shifted Ciel to one arm as he opened the door and entered the boy's room. He was astonished to see that Ciel had fallen asleep during the journey.

'How childish,' he thought, placing the boy in bed and tucking him in.

He stared at Ciel for a few moments before leaving. The child's face was intensely pale, the colour of snow. He looked peaceful as he slept, but also slightly anxious, as if he was worrying about something in his sleep. That was hardly surprising; he had quite literally lost everything a few months ago, and the following months must have been hard to endure.

 _Page break_

Sebastian glanced at the clock; 12:18 AM. He hadn't checked on the patients for a couple of hours. Scraping his chair back and pulling open the office door, he paused when he heard a sound coming from Ciel's room.

Worried that it was a repeat of Ciel's first night at the hospital, Sebastian burst into his room immediately. Ciel was sitting up in bed, rubbing and scratching at his eyes and crying softly.

"Ciel! Don't do that, little one," he said in concern, rushing to the child's bedside and pulling his tiny hands away from his eyes. "Are you all right? Are your eyes troubling you? Quick, tell me!"

"All I can see is darkness, Sebastian. I don't like it," wept Ciel. He held out his arms, and Sebastian immediately took him into his. Lifting him out bed, he walked around the room, cradling the child to his chest and rocking him gently. Ciel continued to cry and Sebastian whispered to him comfortingly, shushing him and bouncing him a little. This seemed to work, as Ciel's breathing calmed down and the tears stopped. There were still some trickling down his childishly round face, which Sebastian softly wiped away.

"I'm sorry," murmured Ciel.

"Don't be," said Sebastian, shifting the child to his hip and holding him steady.

"But you probably have work to do."

Sebastian laughed. "My work is taking care of my patients and right now, that's exactly what I'm doing."

Ciel smiled and giggled. "I didn't think of that."

Sebastian smiled down at him and leaned down to put him back into bed. Ciel, however, clung to him. "No!"

"But Ciel, you should have been asleep hours ago. A child of your age shouldn't be up at this time."

"I want to stay with you," said Ciel stubbornly.

"I'm in my office doing boring spreadsheets, you don't want to be with me."

"Yes I do!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, I suppose you can, for half an hour or so. It'll make you tired enough to go to sleep."

He noticed that Ciel had been changed into a pair of his new pyjamas; they were thicker and warmer than the hospital gown. There was a blue top with green buttons, and the bottoms were green. He looked quite adorable.

Sebastian placed Ciel on the floor and the child felt for his hand and grabbed it, holding on tightly as he tried to keep his balance. "Think you can walk to my room?" asked Sebastian. "Hold on if you need to. It's only across the corridor, it will do your legs good to move them."

Ciel nodded, and Sebastian walked very slowly to his room, his youngest patient stumbling along beside him. One of Ciel's hands held Sebastian's and the other gripped the doctor's trousers tightly.

Once they were in Sebastian's office, Ciel was lifted onto a chair and Sebastian made himself a cup of tea. "Would you like a cup of hot milk, Ciel?"

Ciel nodded and beamed as he was handed a mug of hot, steamy milk, just warm enough to drink, two minutes later.

"How have you been feeling today?" asked Sebastian, collapsing into his big chair and sipping his tea. Many files were open on his computer screen and his desk was littered with paper.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "What a doctor-ish question."

"Well, I am a doctor," said Sebastian, amused.

"You're a nice doctor," said Ciel thoughtfully.

Sebastian laughed. "Why, thank you."

"I always thought doctors were mean and weird, but you're not," said Ciel.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how to respond to that," chuckled Sebastian. "I think I'll take it as a compliment."

"Most people act weird to children," commented Ciel. "Cooing over them and stuff. You just treat me like a normal person."

"Do you **want** me to coo over you?" said Sebastian, amused.

Ciel looked horrified. "No! I hate it when adults do that. My aunt always used to pinch my cheeks. It's weird."

Sebastian reached forward and took Ciel's cheeks in one hand, squeezing them teasingly. Ciel pushed his hand away and they both laughed.

Sebastian debated what to do. He couldn't just let Ciel sit there while he worked. He would have given him some colouring to do, but that was no good as Ciel couldn't see.

A sudden idea in his head, he searched for audio books online and was soon able to download 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. Ciel would perhaps like the story.

"Have you heard of Alice in Wonderland?" he asked Ciel.

The child nodded. "I've never read it though. I suppose I can't, now."

"You can listen to it," offered Sebastian. "I have the audio book."

Ciel nodded eagerly and Sebastian played the recording.

He minimized it and continued with his work, not paying much attention to the story. Ciel enjoyed it immensely, however. He was disappointed when Sebastian stopped it, having given a horrified exclamation at the time.

"It's almost 1:00 AM!" said the doctor. "You need to go back to bed, Ciel."

Ciel pouted. "Can I hear the rest tomorrow?"

"Of course." Sebastian picked the boy up and took him to his bed, putting him down and tucking him in. "Goodnight, Ciel. Will you be okay?"

Ciel nodded. "G'night Sebas…sebastan…" The child was too sleepy to pronounce the man's name.

Sebastian smiled. "Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6- Recovery

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of these characters.**

 **~princess**

The next couple of months passed quickly. Ciel grew very attached to Sebastian; when the doctor wasn't there at weekends, the child would often cry at night and once the nurses even had to call Sebastian so he could comfort Ciel over the phone.

Sebastian downloaded other audio books for Ciel as well as reading to him daily. Ciel became immersed in all the stories and demanded more difficult ones. Sebastian was impressed at the child's intellect; he and Ciel even had conversations in French sometimes, as Sebastian spoke it fluently and Ciel spoke it extremely well.

A few weeks after Ciel arrived at the hospital, it was time for the first of a series of injections that would aid his recovery. Ciel was even more terrified than he had been at the X-ray. He insisted on sitting in Sebastian's lap, grabbing the man's hand tightly when he felt the needle go in. He cried every single time, clinging onto Sebastian like a monkey. It usually ended in him falling asleep, his arms and legs wrapped around Sebastian's torso, and the doctor carried him back to his room.

Ciel had more scans and underwent some minor surgeries. After quite a big operation, the child was left weak and on the brink of death.

 _Sebastian stared despairingly at Ciel; the boy was deathly white and looked like a ghost. He was unconscious and struggling to breathe, only kept alive by the machines he was hooked up to._

 _"_ _Please wake up, Ciel," mumbled Sebastian. "After everything you've been through…all the improvements you've made physically and mentally…I can't lose you now…"_

 _He gently took one of Ciel's tiny, freezing cold hands and sat there holding it for a while, reassuring the child he was there even though he was unconscious._

Ciel did wake up a few days later, and recovered. He got his strength back and two weeks later, he walked on his own without any help, not even wobbling. However, he still couldn't see at all so he held Sebastian's hand when he did his daily walk around the grounds of the hospital, proudly wearing his shoes.

Two months later, he underwent another surgery which thankfully didn't leave him as weak as the last one, and gave him back his eyesight.

 _Ciel lay on the bed in the post-operation ward, a thick bandage wrapped around his eyes. He was fast asleep but when he woke up, he would be able to see._

 _Sebastian went to sit by his bed ten minutes before he was due to wake up. When the child stirred and sat up, he didn't notice anything immediately because the bandage meant that he couldn't see anyway._

 _Sebastian slowly leaned forward and gently peeled off the bandage, discarding it on the floor._

 _A lump formed in his throat as he rose his eyes to meet Ciel's, the child's bright blue eyes looking directly into his for the very first time._


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

_"_ _S-Sebastian?" stammered the child. "Is that…you?"_

 _Sebastian nodded, his eyes beaming. "Yes."_

 _Ciel shuffled forwards and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, hugging him as tightly as he could._

 _Sebastian hugged him back. "You were so brave…"_

 _They hugged for a few more moments, then drew apart. "Do I look how you imagined?" asked Sebastian curiously, almost excitedly._

 _Ciel smirked. "Even my imagination couldn't conjure up such an ugly sight."_

 _Sebastian gasped, then burst out laughing as he saw how Ciel was trying to hide his giggles._

 _"_ _Seriously though, you look kind of like how I imagined, I guess?" murmured Ciel._

 _Sebastian shrugged._

 _Ciel looked around the room, his eyes shining with joy. "You know that feel when you close your eyes for ages and everything looks…weird when you open them again?"_

 _Sebastian nodded. "Well," continued the child, "that's how I feel right now times one million."_

 _Sebastian chuckled._

 _"_ _Can I see my room?" asked Ciel eagerly._

 _Sebastian nodded and got to his feet, lifting Ciel off the bed. He walked to the door and the child rushed ahead of him, alternating between skipping and running; when he regained his ability to walk it was amazing, but now that he could see where he was going he felt like he wanted to dance everywhere._

 _When they got to his room, Ciel beamed to see the bed and the table he'd been using for the past three months but had only touched._


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: So, I think I'll end this story now. I apologise for not letting you guys know earlier, but I honestly had a finale planned.**

 **But I just couldn't do it. After everything I've put them through and how much you guys enjoyed and supported this story, I felt it would be better to just leave it at Ciel's recovery.**

 **So, thank you all so much for supporting this story! Thank you for the follows, favourites and of course reviews! And if you just read and enjoyed the story, I'm so so happy, thank you :-)**

 **I'd really appreciate it if you guys shared this or any of my other stories around, as is the only platform I have. You don't even have to credit me if you just post it wherever, but a few people have said my stories made them happy etc so I want to share the fluff with everyone!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~princess**


End file.
